The present invention relates to an evaluation system. In particular, the invention relates to an evaluation system for evaluating media, such as banknotes, for use in a self-service terminal (SST), such as an automated teller machine (ATM).
Banknotes are subject to damage and degradation during use. This may result in a banknote having one or more physical imperfections. Typical physical imperfections include: voids (areas of a banknote that are missing, such as pin holes), attachments (such as staples, adhesive tape, and paper clips), flaps (part of a banknote folded back on itself), tears (a break in the continuity of the banknote's fiber structure), and limpness (degradation of the banknote's structure caused by broken or damaged fibers).
As a result of some banknotes having physical imperfections, not all banknotes are suitable for use in an ATM. The only banknotes that are suitable are those banknotes that:
(1) can be picked and transported by an ATM without impairing the operation of the ATM or damaging the banknote, and
(2) are cosmetically acceptable to a user of an ATM.
A banknote having one or more physical imperfections may cause a banknote dispenser within an ATM to jam while the banknote is being picked or transported. This jam may put the ATM out of operation until a maintenance engineer has cleared the jam. Thus, before a banknote can be used in an ATM it has to be evaluated in a process typically referred to as condition screening.
Even if a banknote can be picked and transported acceptably by an ATM, it may not be acceptable if it is, for example, too limp or too porous, as a user of the ATM may not wish to receive such a banknote.
As a result of condition screening, every unsuitable banknote is rejected so that only suitable banknotes are loaded into an ATM.
At present, low cost condition screening systems are available, but these are not very effective or reliable. Very high cost condition screening systems are also available, but these systems are so expensive that it is only economic to use them in large currency centers. As a result, it is common for condition screening to be performed manually.
Manual condition screening has the advantage that an experienced evaluator can assess the quality of a banknote based on the extent and the location of any imperfection in the banknote. However, manual screening has disadvantages, including, lack of inconsistency in evaluating each banknote, the possibility of human error, and the high cost of performing the evaluation.